Drinking bottles, such as water and soda bottles, are lightweight and provide a convenient way to transport beverages. Generally, most drinking bottles are provided with a corresponding cap used to close and sometimes seal the bottle or container. Drinking bottles typically have a screw on cap to allow easy access to the contents in the container. The cap can be a simple cap or one with a drink opening having a lid that covers or seals the drink opening to prevent spillage. When using a lid, the user can pull the structure of the lid on the cap to expose the drink opening, remove the contents, such as by tilting the bottle against the mouth, and then close the lid back over the dispenser opening.
In some prior art bottles, a short drinking spout can be provided around a perimeter of the opening, which serves as the drinking area, and engaged to the lid in the closed position. The drinking spout may be uncomfortable to a user's lips because of its short length, which is typically fixed, and small diameter when drinking. Furthermore, pulling the lid to the open position may be inconvenient.